


Y.A.N.A.

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, florid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's internal view of a scene in A Study in Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y.A.N.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #8: Forced Perspective. Slightly different interpretation of the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal July 8, 2013_

Sherlock has the work, just his own life at risk. The challenge of a pill, intoxicating. But then the window smashes, shot-shattered, and the game ends before he can win it.

Later, detailing the shooter's qualities to Lestrade, he catches a glimpse of his new flatmate lurking blandly behind the cordon and feels it. A refocusing snap; a descending awareness. When Sherlock risks his life now, a shadow watches him, saving him from himself. Someone thinks Sherlock's life is worth more.

His worldview tilts, and for once he stops, backs away from revealing the truth, experiencing an uninvited change of perspective.

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
